The Fairies of Hogwarts
by 13bookworm
Summary: Princess Clarion, and the future head ministers of the Ministry, are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They become instantly friends, but as the school year progresses things begin to go bump in the night when Professor Snape disappears and a dragon rampages the school! It's up to Clarion to find the professor and save the school! Full character list inside!


**Something is messed up and it won't let me label this as a crossover. Takes place one year before the events of The Philosopher's Stone. Character list;**

**Clarion**

**Milori**

**Hyacinth**

**Sunflower**

**Snowflake**

**Red leaf**

**Fairy Mary**

**Fairy Gary**

**Professor Snape**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**Professor Mcgonagall**

**Professor Quirrel**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Hagrid**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine and Three Quarters<strong>

The first years all crowded around with their families at the train station. Clarion strolled onto the platform with her parents close behind, and their butler pushing her cart ahead. "This way your majesties," the butler instructed. At the sound of _your majesties,_ it seemed like a million heads suddenly whipped around and watched as the King and Queen, along with the princess approached the train.

There had never been royalty at Hogwarts. Since usually the princesses would go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the princes would attend Durmstrang Institute. They weren't the top schools, but they were the more classy ones. Well, at least Beauxbatons was, Durmstrang was more of a, agh, who knows! But anyway, this was the first member of the royal family to attend Hogwarts, and it was a princess.

As her luggage and things were loaded onto the train Clarion's father was ranting on to one of the teachers who would be riding the train about how if something happened to her he would have everyone on the train executed. "Yes… your ma-majesty," the teacher stuttered.

Meanwhile Clarion was staring off at the other students entering the platform. She was looking for someone specific, but they were nowhere in sight. A few students were already wearing their robes and uniforms, although Clarion needed at least another few hours of wearing normal clothes. One student in particular caught her eye, a boy. He was tall, with shining silver hair, and brown glowing eyes. She continued to observe him as he talked to another student. In her head, she was debating what year he was. He had to be an second year, maybe third.

The student suddenly turned in her direction and must have noticed her staring because he smiled and waved to her. She mouthed words. Me? He nodded. A smile came across Clarion's face and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Princess Clarion," her butler called, "It's time to say your goodbyes."

"Thank you, Archie!" she hugged him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts if it wasn't for you, you're the best!"

"I try to be."

"I'm gonna miss you the most."

"Oh stop it, now say goodbye to your mother and father."

Clarion then moved on to her parents, first she hugged her father. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? It's not too late to enroll you in Beauxbatons."

"No, I want to go to Hogwarts and that's final."

He let out a sigh, "Alright."

"I love you daddy!" She hugged him tighter. Over his shoulder she could see a group of boys staring at her, they raised their eyebrows with grins on their face, and Clarion's face started turning red again.

Her father stood up straight and looked from her to the group of boys. "No boys!"

"Teribus!" his wife spoke to him. She bickered with him for a moment.

"Your highnesses, the train will be leaving in a few moments," Archie chimed in causing the arguing to disperse.

"Okay, Clarion," her mother stated, "You promise you'll do good in your classes?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, now go on, before you miss your train."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart!"

Clarion took in a deep breath and stepped on to the train. She was amazed by the mayhem that was going on inside. It was so immature. Something suddenly came flying at her face and she nearly screamed. A group of boys were laughing and pointing at her, including the tall silver haired one. Great. "Ugh!" She stared him in the eyes.

Someone then stepped in front of her, "You idiots! Stop throwing those bloody chocolate frogs!"

The student then pulled Clarion into the booth where she had been sitting with two others. Once sat down next to the boy, the frog leaped off her face and onto the window. One of the girl handed her a napkin to wipe her face, "Thanks, you're my hero. What's your name?"

"Snowflake, but I prefer Snow." She had silver hair as well that was short, but she seemed tall as well. Snow was also not wearing her robes yet. "Sorry about those idiots, they have no common sense."

"I take it you know them."

"Well, Milori, the silver haired one that threw the frog at you, is as unintelligible as the rest of the boys on this train." She peeked through the door to see a teacher yelling at the boys and snickered to herself. Her triumphant moment ended suddenly as the student next to Clarion yelled.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"You know what I mean! You're an exception Hyacinth."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, Milori is the future Lord of Winter."

"What year is he?" Clarion asked.

"A first like the rest of us."

"I assumed he was at least a third year."

"He may look older, but he's got the maturity level of a five year old," Hyacinth explained.

"Oh, so he's always like this?"

Snow let out a sigh, "Yes, and sadly, he's also my cousin."

"But, thankfully you don't have to live with him."

"Yes, thank goodness for that."

The train began to move and they all stood up to wave to their parents. Everyone on the train was shouting as it pulled out of the station. Clarion quickly noticed her parents and waved. Someone below suddenly shouted her name, and she looked down to see a boy running along side the train. "Princess Clarion!"

This was who she had been looking for while on the platform, this apron wearing, flour covered boy. He was the royal chef's son, and Clarion's best friend, Angus. Angus shouted at her again, "For you." The boy, resembling the same age as Clarion tossed something up to her.

Almost dropping it, she caught a blood red rose. A smile came across her face as she took in its scent. "Thank you!"

Angus was running out of platform and stopped right at the edge. He cupped his hands around his mouth a shouted as the train passed by, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!" Clarion waved and sat back down. She smelled the rose one more time.

"So, who was that?" the girl sitting next to Snow, which she would later know to be Sunny (Sunflower), asked.

"Oh, um..." her cheeks began to redden with blush, "The chef's son."

"How scandalous! The Princess and the Cook!"

"It's not like that, we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that? He did give you a rose after all."

"Oh, uh,cell I never thought about him that way."

"Well I'd start to, the boy's probably already planning your wedding!" Sunny joked.

Snow lightly slapped her. "Ow!"

"Ooh, there's the sweets cart, anyone want anything?" Hyacinth asked, obviously excited.

"No thank you, I've had enough chocolate for today." Clarion let out a sigh and stared out the window and watched as the world passed by.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
